<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrupted by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269077">Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, Kissing against the wall, M/M, kiss prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>56: Caught off-guard kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Janus decides that Logan's lips are very kissable. Dating Logan definitely has its perks, but being able to kiss Logan was definitely one of Janus's favourite ones. Which is why he tried to do so as often as he could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan is walking down the hallway with a folder in his hands when he's suddenly pushed back against the wall. And then there are lips against his and cool hands on his face and he whines quietly but kisses back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus pulls away and grins, pleased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, darling," Janus says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan's brain makes its own version of an error noise and he stutters out, "Hey, love."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus taps Logan's hip before starting to walk off. "Sorry to interrupt! You can continue what you were doing now."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan looks down at the folder in his hands and grumbles quietly as he tries to finish his task.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>